disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bambi III
Bambi III is to be an upcoming Disney animated sequel film where the original classic Bambi had left off, ever since Bambi II was just a flashback film. It stars the voice talents from Owen Wilson, Cameron Diaz, Tracey Morgan, Kaley Cuoco Sweetening, Michael J. Fox, Drew Barrymore, Patrick Stewart, Cree Summer Francks, Keith Ferguson, Owen Vaccaro, Scarlett Estevez, Lane Styles, Hadley Belle Miller, Connor Corum, Chris Rock, Mandy Moore, Hillary Duff, Dakota Fanning, Selena Gomez, Carolyn Hennesy (voice acting in flashback memories), Jim Cummings and Frank Welker. It is to be put on DVD and Blu-Ray on November 8, 2019''.'' Plot Summary Right after the events of Bambi's mother's passing and Bambi being mated to Faline and having 2 little twin fawns named Geno and Gurri, Bambi and Faline, along with Thumper and his mate, Miss Bunny and their 2 twin daughters, Flora and Lacey and Flower and his mate, Bluebell and their son, Bambi II.Suddenly, Ronno begins attacking and Bambi has quite enough of his worst enemy, so he fights him off and knocks him right down to his death wish. Meanwhile, the Great Prince of the Forest informs Friend Owl that another evil hunter named Dastardly Jack had just arrived in the forest, so Bambi must kill off those evil hunters to avenge his mother's passing.Right after the evil hunters get defeated, the Great Prince of the Forest decides to mate with Mena and she becomes Bambi's new mother and Faline's new mother in law and Geno and Gurri's new grandmother as well. Voice Cast * Owen Wilson as Bambi (voice) * Cameron Diaz as Faline (voice) * Tracey Morgan as Thumper (voice) * Kaley Cuoco Sweetening as Miss Bunny (voice) * Michael J. Fox as Flower (voice) * Drew Barrymore as Bluebell (voice) * Patrick Stewart as the Great Prince of the Forest (voice) * Cree Summer as Mena (voice) * Keith Ferguson as Friend Owl (voice) * Owen Vaccaro as Geno (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Gurri (voice) * Lane Styles as Flora (voice) * Hadley Belle Miller as Lacey (voice) * Connor Corum as Bambi II (voice) * Chris Rock as Ronno (voice) * Mandy Moore as Trixie (voice) * Hillary Duff as Daisy (voice) * Dakota Fanning as Ria (voice) * Selena Gomez as Tessie (voice) * Carolyn Hennesy as Bambi's Mother (voice, in flashback memories) * Jim Cummings as Dastardly Jack (voice) * Frank Welker as the Hunting Dogs (puppy dog sound effects) Easter Egg cameo appearances Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs (1937) * When Bambi and Faline are taking Geno and Gurri out on a nature walk, look around for the poison apple on the ground. * When Thumper and Miss Bunny are getting Flora and Lacey prepared for the big day ahead of them, the wishing well and wood carvings of the title character along with the 7 dwarfs and the Wicked Queen/Witch Lady can be spotted as well. Cinderella movie series * A stick that looks just like the Fairy Godmother's wand can be spotted by the shrubs. * A pumpkin that looks just like the 1 the Fairy Godmother transformed into a carriage can also be spotted by the shrubs. Beauty and the Beast movie series * A candlestick and a wind-up clock who look a bit like Lumiere and Cogsworth can be seen by the Hunters' cabin, but without their faces drawn on them. The Princess and the Frog movie series * A firefly who looks just like the recently deceased character, Ray, can be seen flying around in the evening skies at night time. The Black Cauldron movie series * 3 wooden statues of Prince Taran, Princess Eilonwy and Gurgi can be seen right by some pine trees. Category:Sequel film series Category:Movies